9.1.2 BEHAVIORAL MEASUREMENTS SHARED SERVICE The Behavioral Measurements Shared Service has been serving the research needs of cancer prevention scientists and the Cancer Prevention and Control Program within the AZCC for over 20 years with the mission of promoting valid measureriient of cancer-related behaviors and more recently to assess patients' perspectives regarding outcomes of cancer treatment and quality of life. Our services include providing support for study design, questionnaire selection and/or development, and for data collection, management, analysis and interpretation. We also pi-ovide support for developing publications and presentations to disseminate behavior-related research findings. The service is led by experts in behavior measurement (Thomson) and patient outcomes research (Coons) and is operated by competent staff employed by the Shared Service for a minimum of eight years. User evaluation of the service is highly favorable, and usage over time has continued to increase and to expand in terms of both areas of expertise provided and targeted usage by cancer centers nationally. Development of a website for the Shared Service has been an important marketing tool to expand usage. Noteworthy scientific achievements in the past funding cycle include development and validation of the cruciferous vegetalile questionnaire, the dietary arsenic exposure questionnaire, and Navajo cancer knowledge questionnaire; development of patient outcomes-related research support; and initiation of computer-based questionnaire data collection and capture. Our work has resulted in the publication of over 45 peer-reviewed manuscripts during this most recent funding cycle involving use ofthe Shared Service and its instruments.